


Historias de terror

by irunaiz



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen, Hades is a Good Parent, Hades madre preocupada sí es, Me ha hecho mucha gracia que existiera el anterior tag ngl, Spoilers for Book 1: La Flor y la muerte (Olympus - Parente & Pascual), hades pov, post huida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irunaiz/pseuds/irunaiz
Summary: POV de Hades echando de menos a su hija que ha huido tras revelarse contra Olympus.(Nota: todo lo que Hades le dice a Asha está sacado directamente del libro.)
Kudos: 2





	Historias de terror

“El mundo está lleno de historias de terror, ¿verdad, cariño?”

Cuando Asha nació, prometí alejarla de todo lo que rodeaba nuestro servicio, los susurros por la espalda y los reproches frente a frente. Prometí que no dejaría que desde pequeña supiera  _ todo _ lo que hacemos en Hades, merecía tener algo de libertad más allá del símbolo que lucimos. A pesar de tener tal objetivo, me convencí a mi misma de que tampoco debería protegerla dentro de un castillo de mentiras que se derrumbaría con el más leve soplo de la verdad. Las ruinas aplastarían su confianza en mí, cosa que ninguna madre es capaz de soportar.

Pero cuando vi su mirada llena de terror, por ella, por mí, por lo que somos, no pude evitar consolarla. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando fui plenamente consciente de que las mentiras piadosas existen. Yo, la mismísima Hades, me asqueo a veces de tantas mentiras que lanzamos a los ciudadanos, de cómo convertimos en oro todo lo que reluce, solo con el objetivo de no hundirnos en este pozo que nosotros mismos hemos creado. Pero mi niña se merecía creer en esa mentira. Se merecía pensar que todos los comentarios que oía por la calle no eran más que habladurías sin una base verdadera. Todavía era muy pequeña para descubrir la realidad tras las historias de terror.

Cuando volvió del instituto el primer día, se derrumbó al pasar el umbral de la puerta. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a preguntar qué tal le había ido. Yo me había pasado todo el día deseando que fuera bien, que encajase, que su historia fuera diferente a la de los demás hades. Obviamente, no deseé con suficiente fuerza. Se echó a llorar de forma tan desconsolada que pude notar como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Nadie se merecía algo así. 

Lo intenté por todos los medios, le prometí que las cosas mejorarían, pero ni siquiera mis mentiras surgieron efecto esa vez. Desesperada, tuve que recurrir a algo más grande. Paraíso. Todavía recuerdo su mano temblorosa agarrada a la mía la primera vez que entré con ella a la simulación. El alivio se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando Asha dejó de llorar. Le enseñé lugares donde la gente no la juzgaba, sino que le sonreía y le hacía un hueco a su lado. 

“No hagas caso, en Hades hacemos cosas maravillosas.”

Me agache a su lado, acaricié su mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas que resbalaban por ella y le di un beso en la frente, como cuando me despedía de ella por las noches tras cantarle para que se durmiese.

“¿Ves? Esto sí es Hades. Y mañana, mi niña, mañana irá todo mejor.”

No le dejaba entrar a Paraíso todo lo que quería, sabía que era peligroso, pero ser jefa de servicio me robaba demasiado tiempo. Me preocupé cuando me di cuenta de cuántas horas pasaba mi niña allí dentro, pero no sabía qué hacer. Me convencí de que ella sabía lo que hacía. Me descorazonaba robarle la única vía de escape que tenía, una que yo misma le había ofrecido.

Muchas veces me pregunté si todas aquellas veces tomé la decisión equivocada, y ahora, mientras observo la luz que parpadea en el techo de mi habitación de hospital, estoy segura de que metí la pata hasta el fondo.

—Nadie debe saber que han huido, ¿entendido?

A pesar de que no le miro, sé que Zeus nos observa con severidad, desde ese pedestal de poder que le brinda su título. ¿Pensará que somos culpables de algo? ¿De  _ traición _ ? ¿Creerá que no hemos criado bien a nuestros hijos? No lo sé, y la verdad, cada día me importa menos lo que piense el rey de Olympus, siempre tan entero, siempre tan brillante. 

Siempre tan falso.

Aprieto los dientes, pero no digo nada. Yo solo quiero que Asha vuelva. Desearía tener un botón para retroceder en el tiempo y hacer las cosas mejor.

Bajo la vista hasta Hefesto, que se sienta derrotado en la única silla que hay en la habitación. Ni siquiera me han dejado recuperarme y volver a casa, mucho menos asimilar que mi hija se ha escapado, y que gran parte de la culpa la tengo yo. En Olympus se hacen las cosas rápido, se cortan de raíz para que la infección no se extienda. Así hemos conseguido sobrevivir todos estos años, y su método no va a cambiar ahora. Claro que nunca hubiéramos pensado que la enfermedad se manifestaría en la Akademeia, donde se forma la élite, donde los jefes siempre encuentran apoyos. Si nuestros propios hijos, que han crecido dentro del sistema y se podría decir que lo llevan en el ADN, son capaces de ponerse contra nosotros ¿qué más hay ahí fuera?

—Es un poco raro que cinco componentes del equipo Cronos, entre ellos dos Hijos, sean víctimas del mismo accidente, ¿no? —murmura el hombre. Lo veo alicaído, cosa que es normal en su situación, pero me sorprende que pareciera más entero cuando supo que debíamos deshacernos de su hijo. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, yo lo sé. Si a Zeus no se le hubiera ocurrido que Asha debía encargarse del chico (su mejor amigo, a quién incluso yo tenía cariño después de lo bien que se portó con mi hija) ella seguiría aquí, a mi lado—. Alguien sospechará.

Me pregunto si Hefesto se culpa de lo ocurrido tanto como yo. Su hijo lo engañó, eso está claro, pero todavía le queda otra heredera. A mí ya no me queda nada más que la certeza de que mi niña, mi Asha, me odia. Se me revuelve la tripa al pensar que tiene razones más que suficientes.

Zeus se ríe como si las palabras del hombre fueran el mejor chiste que ha oído nunca. 

Los dioses modernos gobernamos desde tronos de mentiras, ¿qué más da una más?


End file.
